Lara Macy
Biography Lara Macy was a Former Major in the Military Police who for a time briefly Headed the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles as the Operations Manager but in 2009 but following an assassination attempt on G. Callen's life, she was Reassigned elsewhere with Henrietta Lange later replacing her as OSP's new Operational Manager. Macy was later Reassigned to France but was murdered some time prior to the Episode: Patriot Down, with The MSRT Investigating the circumstances surrounding her Death while the MSRT and the NCIS Agency along with Macy's Former Colleagues at OSP Los Angeles Mourned her Murder. Pre-Series Born to an Father (Unnamed) and Elisabeth Macy, Lara Macy grew up on a Farmland in Maryland before joining the U.S. Marine Corps where she spent some time with the Military. As a Lieutenant who was Stationed at Camp Pendleton, one of the cases that she investigated was the 1991 murder of a Mexican national and drug runner, Pedro Hernandez. The Primary Suspect in the Case was Leroy Jethro Gibbs, whose Wife, Shannon and Daughter, Kelly had been killed by Hernandez in Cold Blood. Macy Collected the Evidence, much of which pointed to Gibbs as the Killer, but then buried it, because she considered the killing justified but not before making Gibbs relive the pain of his family's loss. Macy then spent the next two decades protecting Gibbs, something he did not learn until 2009. Macy rose to the Rank of Major before she left the Military. After leaving the Military, she then joined NCIS, undergoing the essential training before she eventually became the Operations Manager of the Office of Special Projects Located in Los Angeles. NCIS Season 6 In May 2009, Macy coordinated a Joint Operation with Elements of the Major Case Response Team in Washington D.C. and the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles to Neutralize a Terrorist Cell within the United States. This Operation brought her back into contact with Gibbs who was now an NIS/NCIS Agent as well and also the Head (Special Agent-In-Charge) of the Major Case Response Team in the Washington D.C. Headquarters and as a result of the tensions between them, Gibbs even began believing that Macy had botched the case against him 20 Years Ago to such an extent that Gibbs was even dismissive of Macy's Ability to lead the team and also her skills as an NCIS Special Agent. It was during this case that Macy confided in Nate Getz about what had happened back in 1991 with Gibbs and Hernandez. A few hours after the case had ended, Nate later indirectly informed Gibbs as Gibbs and Gibbs were leaving OSP to return to Washington D.C. about what Macy had done for him which affected a more stable and amicable relationship between them. While that was going on one of Macy's Senior Special Agents, G. Callen was the Target of an Assassination Attempt that left him in Critical Condition. As a result of the attempt on Callen's life, Director Leon Vance reassigned her to a Task Force in Marseille, France leaving Henrietta Lange to become the new Operations Manager for OSP on a permanent basis although the NCIS: Los Angeles Season One Episode: Ambush, revealed that according to Hetty, Macy was apparently working out of a “Quonset Hut in Djibouti”. NCIS Season 7 While stationed in France, Macy Investigated the Rape of Petty Officer Kaylen Burrows who was stationed aboard the U.S.S. Majestic. The case eventually led her back to Washington D.C., where she was murdered and her body was burned as part of a vendetta against Gibbs, specifically for her part in covering up the details of Hernandez’s Death. Gibbs and His Team were summoned to the scene and left devastated when NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee who Gibbs had brought with him to Los Angeles confirmed to them that the remains were those of Macy's. As such, Gibbs became fixated on solving the crime by any means necessary and with the help of Medical Examiner, Donald Mallard and Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto later discovered that the knife marks on Macy's neck had come with a knife with the team determining that her Killer was Jason Paul Dean, a Disgraced Former U.S. Army Ranger working for the Reynosa Cartel. Shortly after her Death, the room in her Mother's house where Macy kept her Old Case Notes was Searched by parties involved with the Reynosa Cartel who were looking for Macy's notes on the Hernandez Case. It is presumed that after the Case, Macy's remains were returned to her Mother and she was ultimately laid to rest in a ceremony in her home state of Maryland. Category:Americans Category:NCIS Agents Category:Deceased Category:Murder Victims Category:Marines Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Stars